Ultimate Avengers
by DarkAssassinB34
Summary: Here it is! Rated T for now due to Violence and Language
1. Static

**Okay this is just going to explain everyone's origin before they meet so bear with me.**

Virgil Hawkins was a smart African American Student, he did his homework, his chores (Sometimes) and he always hung out with his best friend Richie Foley.

But he was always picked on because of his grades and the fact that he hangs with a girl named Freda Goren who he has a big crush on, but the other person who had a crush on her was Francis Stone a gang leader who is also known as F-Stop.

F-Stop threw Virgil into the school lockers at North Dakota High School after Frieda left to go to class, "You really think you have a chance with her Virg?" He asked smirking while Virgil got up shaking his head before Francis kicked him again, "I mean come on what are you thinking? She wouldn't look twice at a loser like you when there's a guy like me."

Virgil chuckled, "Yeah a guy who needs a shower phew!" Francis picked Virgil up for that.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this." He said as he brought back a fist but another teen grabbed it, he was another African American male wearing a green headband.

"I know you're not messing with my boy Virgil." He said with his eyes narrowed

Francis glared at the teen but he sighed, "Another time Virg!" With that he took off running as Virgil got up.

"You okay Virgil?" Asked the teen in concern.

"Y-yeah thank you Wade." Virgil said nervously knowing that Wade was another Gang leader and he didn't want to have anything to do with gangs.

"If you need anything just call." With that Wade left Virgil alone as he walked off.

"God what did I do to deserve this?" Virgil asked looking up.

"You joked Francis; I think that's what caused it." Despite himself Virgil smirked and turned to see his best friend Richie Foley in his trademark green shirt with orange stripes on it, "Then again maybe he's just jealous of your looks."

"Thanks Richie!" Virgil said chuckling, "I needed that."

"Yeah but Virg you do realize that Wade is trying to recruit you right?" Asked Richie and he looked very concerned.

"Yes I know and I have no intention on joining a gang because I don't want to get involved in a gang war." Virgil said sharply remembering on what happened to his mom three years ago.

"Well you'll make the right choice Virg you always have." Richie said with a smirk, "Now aren't you going to ask Frieda to go to homecoming?"

Virgil looked down nervously, "I-I don't know Rich I can't think of any way to do this."

"Just go up and ask her!" Virgil swallowed nervously and was walking towards where his first class was where Frieda was at.

"H-h-hey Frieda." Virgil said nervously.

"Oh hey Virgil how are you doing?" She asked happily.

"G-g-good I was hoping that maybe we could… we could…" Man he hated his nerves.

"We could what?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Virgil was starting to sweat, "Go to homecoming together as friends, you know?" He didn't know why he said as friends but he figured that if she turned him down they could remain friends.

She smiled to his surprise, "Sure why not?" She said

"R-Really?" Virgil asked blinking in surprise.

"Pick me up at seven-thirty tomorrow." She said with a wink before walking off leaving Virgil there with his mouth hanging open in shock.

Richie slapped his back, "Way to go V-Man!" He said congratulating Virgil before looking at him, "Are you catching flies or what?" That got Virgil to close his mouth.

"She actually said yes… I'm the luckiest guy in the world!" Virgil jumped into the air in joy while Richie was laughing at his public display of him embarrassing himself.

On his way home Richie sighed, "You do realize that you already made an enemy of Francis right?"

"Thanks for reminding me Rich." Virgil said with his eye twitching.

Richie chuckled, "Hey if anything happens you know that I got your back." They bumped fists before Richie took off towards his home.

"Yeah if you knew Kung-Fu." Virgil muttered before heading towards his home but as he got close to the street he saw Francis waiting for him and he started to walk towards him so Virgil went to run the other way only to see another gang member walking towards him so he ran down the alley without thinking only to see two more gang members waiting.

So he was surrounded on all sides as the Gang Members came close to him he backed away from them, "Look I don't want any trouble." Virgil said nervously when two of them grabbed his arms.

"Too late Virg, I warned you to stay away from Frieda but you didn't listen so now I'm doing this as a reminder." He punched Virgil in the chest before punching him in the face giving him a black eye, "What's the matter Virg? No witty comebacks?" He punched his face causing Virgil to cough up blood before punching him in the gut again.

He was picking up his head to punch him in the nose when the fourth gang member they had as a lookout came running, "F-Stop Wade is on his way." Francis looked at Virgil and ended it by punching him in the gut.

"You and I are going to see each other a lot more often Virg." With that he ran off.

Virgil groaned as he spat out some blood before picking himself up but he looked up to see Wade looking at him, "Oh uh hey there Wade, I had them right where I wanted them!"

Wade didn't look convinced, "Meet me under the bridge in a half."

"Half hour?" Asked Virgil in surprise, "But I have to meet my Pops in a half hour-."

"In a half." Wade said again leaving Virgil by himself.

"Well this is bad." Muttered Virgil and a half hour later he was approaching the bridge, "Well son where were you today?" He was imitating his dad.

"Well Pops I was heading home but the local bangers invited me for Tea and cookies." He said in his normal voice.

"Son haven't I told you that Gang bangers are dangerous?"

"Well Pops let me say DUH!"

Then he got pulled into a small cottage underneath the bridge, "Hello Virgil." There were a few more guys with Virgil there, "Welcome to our main house."

Virgil looked around, "Cozy but why am I here?"

Wade smiled, "I like you, you're funny but looking out for you is taking too much of my time."

Virgil swallowed nervously, "No one asked you to." He said trying to get out of trouble.

"Ooooh he dissed Wade." One of the gang members said.

Virgil went pale, "No! NONONONONO I DID NOT DIS HIM!" Virgil was trying not to get killed now.

"We're taking care of your trouble tonight at the docks so show up." With that Virgil was pushed out of the cottage and now he was running home.

"Oh man what do I do?!" He asked himself in fear before he remembered as he walked in that he had a black eye so he snuck upstairs while his family was in the kitchen saying that he was dropping his stuff in his room.

His Pops also known as Robert Hawkins told him to wash up so as Virgil did that he decided to do the award winning performance he 'tripped' and banged his arm on the bathroom sink before crying out in pain.

In a second Robert knocked on the door, "Virgil are you alright?" He asked in concern.

"Yeah pops I just gave myself a black eye."

"How?"

"I hit the sink after I tripped." With that he walked out holding his eye so now he was eating dinner without them asking questions.

_Crisis averted… Now only if all my problems were solved this easily._ He thought before he heard his dad ask a question.

"So did anything exciting happen in school today?"

Virgil smiled, "I asked Frieda to homecoming and she said yes."

Then his sister Sharon Hawkins gagged, "What'd she do to you?" She asked making fun of him.

"I'm pretty sure that dogs aren't allowed at the table." They glared at each other before Robert interrupted them.

"Alright you two that's enough we don't need any more arguing at the dinner table okay?" Asked Robert so the kids just turned away from each other without another word before he sighed, "Tonight's going to be one of those nights."

After dinner Virgil offered to clean the dishes so that way he could think about what was going on.

Afterwards he came to a conclusion that he needed to talk with Wade and that was going to be before the gang war starts.

So around midnight when he knew that his Pops and sister was asleep so he ran over to where the Gang war was going to take place at hoping that he could get there and get out before something happens but as he got there he heard gunfire and he crouched behind a dumpster where he saw the gang members trying to kill each other before he saw Francis and he saw him.

"Virgil?" Virgil backed up as Francis smirked, "Oh this is going to be fun." He walked towards Virgil but as he did there was the sound of a Helicopter and a light shone down on the Gang Members with the police ordering them to get down on the ground but when they ran they shot out a smoke grenade but it hit a fuel tank.

"Why did I come here?!" Virgil shouted as it blew up but instead of a deafening explosion a purple gas leaked out causing everyone to cough in pain before most of them fell over.

Virgil breathed in some of the gas as he held onto a metal fence before he took off running but he passed out as he ran.

Opening his eyes in pain he saw that he was in his room, "I'm alive?" He asked in shock before he rolled out of bed to go to the bathroom but his bed sheet leaped at him, "The hell?!" He threw the bed sheet off but it came back onto him so he ran out his room and threw it back in there before he slammed the door shut.

"No slamming the doors." Robert said as he walked by Virgil drinking a cup of coffee.

"Yes Pops." Virgil walked into the bathroom but the lights came on without him flipping the switch, shaking that off as nothing he reached for the electric razor but as he went to pick it up it turned on and it wasn't plugged in, "Oh shit the Razor's possessed!" He cried out before electricity started to come off of him.

With that he ran to school after getting dressed before he saw Richie and grabbed his shoulder accidently electrocuting him, "AH! Geez Virgil you need to get rid of that static cling before you touch someone."

"Sorry Richie but you won't believe what happened!" Virgil said.

"You mean the Big Bang?" He held up a newspaper showing the explosions from the last night, "Plus the survivors are now Metahumans that are being called Bang Babies."

"You don't say." Virgil smiled, "So what should I do about Frieda tonight?"

Richie laughed, "Come on V-Man you can handle one night with her."

"I suppose so but Richie I have something you need to know-." He was cut off by Richie's horrified glance at something behind him so he turned to see a tsunami of water heading for the school, "Okay I'll show you!" he used his powers to hit a trashcan lid and carried Richie off the ground over the tsunami as it washed through North Dakota.

"**HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!**" Shouted Richie, "**HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!**"

"Uh I'm a Bang Baby as you put it and as for the second one I don't know but I need to find any survivors of this- this… **OH NO FRIEDA!**" With that Virgil flew down on his trashcan lid after getting Richie to a rooftop but as he got to the ground after the water was down he looked around to see bodies, "Oh my God." He said horrified at what he was seeing.

He got off the trashcan lid and ran around, "**FRIEDA!**" He shouted looking for her but when he found her all he saw was her lifeless body, "Oh man." He said horrified.

He ran off from there running towards home, "What the hell happened?" But as he got in there he saw the bodies of his dad and his sister, "Pops! Sharon!"

Tears were falling down his face as he cried there not knowing why this happened.

He knew that he couldn't stay because people who survived saw him on the trashcan lid so he ran up and packed whatever clothes that he had before running out the door.

He knew that he had to go somewhere so for now he decided on New York hoping to find a place in that city.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Flash

Wally yawned as he sat through Chemistry because he already knew everything he needed for that class but the Teacher was going over the basics again.

_Hell this is taking too long!_ Thought Wally as he put his head down, he hates going slow.

As Wally was trying to take a nap a ruler slammed down onto the desk making his head snap up, "Mr. West please refrain from sleeping in my class, you might be an A student but you're still a student." The teacher said giving him detention in the class.

Wally's eye twitched as the class started to laugh at him, "Yes sir." He said trying not to sound disrespectful.

He was charged with cleaning up the chemicals of a failed science experiment from class a few weeks ago but as he was about to grab it Lightning struck through the window hitting the experiment causing it to fall onto him.

"UGH GROSS!" He shouted as he tried to get it out before he felt an Earthquake and he looked outside to see a Tsunami, "OH SHIT!" With that he went to run knowing that he didn't stand a chance when everything was a blur.

"The hell?!" He asked himself as he was outrunning a Tsunami but he wasn't going to question it.

Pretty soon he ran up a building and watched as the Tsunami crashed around the building that he was on, "So let's see when I woke up no super speed but when I run from a Tsunami I have super speed… What the hell happened?" Then he remembered the chemicals that fell onto him after lightning struck him, "No way really?" Once the Tsunami settled down he ran down the building until he slipped on the ground, "Okay slippery roads are a big no."

He looked around to see bodies everywhere, "Jeez was I the only one to survive?" He sped around looking for other survivors but when he found them they freaked out at how he appeared.

"MUTANT!" One of them shouted and they started to throw things at him.

"Hey! Ow! I'm trying to help!" He protested as he blocked his face to stop the things they were throwing from hitting him there.

"Mutants like you caused this to happen!" One of them shouted so Wally decided to just get out of there running before he realized something.

"OH man… MOM! DAD!" He took off running reaching the house in no time but it was all flooded out, "OH NONONO!" He ran in there to find them on the floor lifeless.

As he saw that he just ran not paying attention to where he was going

**To Be Continued…**

** Okay I know this was short but I don't really know that much about Wally West and I didn't want to make it too much like Static's story so here it is.**


	3. SpiderWoman

A girl woke up not knowing who she was, or where she came from but she looked in the mirror to see her hair was brown and it went to her shoulders and her eyes were brown as well and she was wearing a dark red suit with a white spider symbol on it.

Then she cried out in pain as memories flashed through her most of them were about a boy in a red and blue spider costume punching criminals in the face.

"Ah you are awake." She turned to see a man with metal tentacles attached to his waist wearing a trench coat and sunglasses, "Welcome Spider-Woman."

"Excuse me?" She asked speaking for the first time, "Who are you?"

"I am Dr. Otto Octavius your creator." He said with a grin.

"Creator?" Spider-Woman looked around to see other people in tubes but they looked like the boy from her fragmented memories.

One of them was wearing a Scorpion suit while another had extra limbs in a black suit and the last one had a scarred face wearing the red and blue suit.

"Ah yes my failed creations and you are the first successful one." He said with a smirk as Spider-Woman took a step back in fear before she pointed at him.

"Just stay away from me!" As she said that a thing of webbing squirted from her fingers hitting a button causing the tubes to open waking the other experiments so she escaped as they ran out before she saw the one with extra limbs following her, "What do you want?!" She asked harshly.

The clone stopped in fear, "I don't know I just want to get out of here." As he said that Spider-Woman softened up.

"Come on then." With that they made their escape.

A few days later she heard about the scorpion clone causing havoc and fighting a Spider-Man that she heard about.

"What is Scorpion thinking?!" She asked her clone companion who became known as Tarantula.

"I don't know but he fought our original self." He pointed out making Spider-Woman shudder at the thought of being cloned from a boy into a girl's body.

Shaking her head Spider-Woman looked at Tarantula, "I need to go out into town for a bit."

"You want to be alone?" Tarantula asked.

"…Yes." Tarantula understood as Spider-Woman used her webs to climb the buildings with more images going through her head before she made it to a warehouse that was familiar, she crawled in right as the door opened.

"Mary?" It was the kid from her memories, Peter Parker, "MJ?!" He looked all around, "Oh no."

"Sorry tiger." Spider-Woman said causing him to look at her in shock and she was grateful to have the mask on, "Well this is more awkward than I thought it would be."

Peter attacked her from shock and she knew that he was freaking out over seeing his own face on Scorpion, "WHERE'S MJ?!" He kept shouting until Spider-Woman kicked him into a support beam causing part of the ceiling to land on him.

"Oh no!" She said in shock as she ran over and dug him out before checking for a pulse, "Okay good you're alive… I'll get MJ back for you." She promised as she took off.

"Where's MJ?" She had memories of her time with Peter that caused her to shudder, "I really wish I didn't have the thoughts of a teenage boy." She muttered.

Later that night she thought of someone, "Kaine." She knew his name ever since she left the disfigured clone of Parker she took off towards Queens because she needed some help but she saw SHIELD arresting Peter with the Fantastic Four standing by arguing with Nick Fury, "Okay you can do this." She dove in there and grabbed him while kicking the rest of the guards before she took off web swinging with him.

"Hey!" He shouted in surprise.

"Mr. Parker your four 'o' clock is here!" Joked Spider-Woman as she took off with him, "Nice night for it huh?"

Peter looked close to cardiac arrest, "Wh-Wh-Wh-."

"Don't rupture your spleen." Muttered Spider-Woman after she lost Shield she broke the cuffs off of him, "Follow me!" She took off as Peter followed her.

"Who are you?" He asked in shock.

"Spider-Woman." Was all that she said.

Peter gave her a glare, "Who are you?"

Sighing Spider-Woman took off her mask, "I don't really have a name okay?"

Peter looked freaked out again, "You're me?!"

Spider-Woman looked down, "Kinda sorta."

"I think I'm going to vomit." Peter said holding his stomach.

"Given what's happened I don't blame you." She said before she told her story of how she was created.

"Why aren't I in a coma right now with all the shit that happened in my life?" Peter asked himself

Despite herself Spider-Woman smiled, "Well come on we're here." She jumped off at an abandoned Oscorp building.

"Why are we here?" Asked Peter.

"If I'm right than Kaine took MJ here but it's only a guess so don't get your hopes up-." That was when she saw Tarantula on the floor, "TARANTULA!" She ran over to him.

He moaned, "Spider-Woman?" Then he saw Peter, "Okay this is awkward."

"That's what I said before." She looked at Peter who again looked like he was about to go into Cardiac Arrest, "He and I escaped together from the cloning facility and we knew that Kaine based himself here."

"I'm going insane." Muttered Peter as he held his head in shock, "Clones, dad and Gwen coming back from the dead, Gwen becoming Carnage I have officially gone loony!"

With that they went in to see Kaine dodging punches from what looked like Bigfoot, "**THAT IDIOT HE DID DO IT!" **Tarantula shouted

"What did he do?" Asked Spider-Woman

"He injected MJ with OZ!" That caused Peter to have a horrified expression.

"**THAT'S MJ?!**" He shouted.

"That's what I just said!" Tarantula muttered.

Then Peter approached Sasquatch, "MJ calm down it's me Peter." MJ roared at him but she slowly turned back to normal before falling over so Spider-Woman picked up an old coat and put it over her while Kaine cheered in triumph.

"There see? Now she can protect herself!" But Peter punched him right in the face.

"How? How did you do that?!" He shouted at him as he rubbed his jaw, "There's no OZ in this place, there's nothing here so where did it come from?!"

"It came from me!" They turned to see Octavius in the doorway with Nick Fury and the Fantastic Four who looked more shocked than Peter behind him, "His father."

Spider-Woman and Tarantula crouched down to fight him while Peter stared in disbelief and his disbelief was replaced by rage so Spider-Woman held him back before he could kill him out of pure anger.

She hated him too but she knew that killing him would make it worse and Nick Fury was attempting to arrest Doctor Octopus but then he showed that he had full authorization of the Federal Government to do this.

The Fantastic Four agreed to take MJ to cure her causing Kaine to lunge at them to stop them but one of the SHIELD agents shot him dead right there.

Then after quite a bit of talking Fury smiled and told his SHIELD Agents to leave saying he wants Spider-Man to talk with Octavius for a bit so Peter, Tarantula and Spider-Woman smirked at this while Doc Ock glared in his direction before Tarantula lunged at Ock.

"Hi Daddy!" He held him to the floor, "Who wants first dibs?" He asked happily.

"Oh you think that punching me will make you feel better?" Asked Octavius.

"Yes." Peter lunged at him but a thing of metal threw him back.

They were confused because Octavius didn't have his arms on him before he laughed, "It wasn't the arms that I could control… **IT WAS METAL!**" With that metal pipe shot at Tarantula going through his heart and impaling him on the wall.

"**TARANTULA!**" Shouted Spider-Woman because she looked after him like a sibling as one of the only people she could relate to and now he was gone.

They looked back at Octavius to see that he had four arms made from the metal in the building, "Now prepare to die!" He growled but he looked at Spider-Woman, "If you surrender I won't kill you but if you fight I will just clone another."

"How about this?" She spat in his face

"So death it is!" He lunged at her but she did a backflip trusting her spider sense while Peter dodged his other arms

Peter dodged his arms and broke them but more replaced them.

"No witty banter? That's how I know you're scared." He said snidely.

"No." Spider-Woman kicked him in the face, "That's how you know he's serious!"

With that they both punched Octavius knocking him out with that done Spider-Woman left before she could be arrested by SHIELD but Peter found her in the warehouse later on, "I thought I would find you here." He said with a smirk.

Spider-Woman imitated his smirk, "I know you did, that's why I came here."

Now Peter had a blank look, "That's just weird."

"Everything about this is weird." They laughed at that.

"Congratulations, you're the last clone standing." Joked Peter.

"Yeah I hope that I don't die."

"So how are you feeling?"

"Hungry actually." Confessed Spider-Woman.

They talked for a bit before Spider-Woman smiled, "Ready for the most awkward hug in history?" With that they hugged before she took off on her webs but she heard him say.

"Organic web shooters? Cool… And Icky."

A few weeks later she was swinging around Manhattan when her Spider-Sense went off and she looked to see a giant Tsunami, "Oh…My…God!"

**To Be Continued…**

** If you want to know what they talked about or what she did during Ultimatum than read the comic.**


	4. Batman

"Subject Terry McGinnis, also known as Project Batman Beyond." A woman said studying the capsule that a baby boy was in, "He's aging at a normal rate?" Asked the woman.

"Yes Miss Waller." The scientist said, "It's the counter-measure for Batman himself."

Amanda nodded, "Good make sure it stays that way."

(Five Years Later)

They had McGinnis studying everything from Law to Martial Arts to Criminology, he was learning at a fast pace because of his Photographic Memory but he was a real issue with authorities.

(One year later)

He was an accomplished fighter already knowing many forms of Martial Arts as they were drilled into his head every day, "Easy with him we don't want to have to make another clone." Amanda warned the trainer.

That was all they called him 'a clone'.

Terry read mystery novels to see if he could find out through the clues given through the books on who did it.

(Two Years Later)

The Justice League broke into Cadmus to arrest some of the scientists for Project Match a rapid clone of Superman when they found Terry known as Project Beyond.

Once figuring out what he was created to do Batman took him under his wing and tried to make him think outside of his programing.

(Eight Years Later)

Terry still thought with his programing but he respected Batman for everything he does and was secretly building his own Batsuit and he tested it quite a bit when there was a huge earthquake and he looked at the screen to see a tsunami passing through Gotham so he put the suit on and flew out into Gotham with his rocket boots to help people when he saw a glove sticking out of a collapsed building he dug his way to find Batman bleeding and he was breathing heavily.

"Bruce." Terry cried out trying to get him to the Batcave so Alfred could help him but he died on the way saying one last thing.

"The world will always need a Batman."

He left him in the cave knowing that he was dead he used his suit with a bag of his civvies and he flew off out of Gotham to get away from what happened.

**To Be Continued…**

** I didn't want to make it too long but I think I made it too short… At some point I will be going back into his life to explain more to it.**


	5. X23

Laura Kinney had a normal childhood with her family but lately she was feeling different and her parent said it was natural… Nothing is natural when you have metal claws that could come out of your knuckles or your feet.

She can also sense things better than she could before but she didn't know why.

She tried to continue to have a normal life but she knew that something was going to happen and as it turns out she was right.

She sniffed the air to find that the climate was changing, "That's weird." She muttered before she saw the tsunami coming down onto her and she was hit by the waves.

A few minutes later her she was coughing up water as she was healing big time but it was in front of a few survivors that were staring at her and she looked down to see that parts of her clothes were ripped from the waves and she knew what these assholes were trying to do so she brought out her claws which scared them away screaming mutant.

Sighing she looked around to see everything destroyed she even walked to her house to find it caved in and she knew that her parents were in there and she felt tears coming to her eyes as she ran off intending on finding out who did this and to kill that person.

**To Be Continued…**

** Okay this is the shortest one yet but that means now I can get to how they meet and trust me the next few chapters will be longer!**


	6. Chapter 1: New York City

_**Chapter 1: New York City**_

Wally ran through New York as fast as he could, he was running so fast that no one could see him.

"Why did it happen?" He whispered thinking about the flood.

Pretty soon he had to stop because he couldn't run anymore and his stomach was growling, "Ugh I'm hungry." He checked his wallet to see that he had twenty bucks, "I should be able to get a cheeseburger with this." He muttered before he saw a McDonalds, "Or maybe Twelve." With that being said he got four instead with people trying to get food as well before he ran at… Normal speed?!

"Okay why the hell am I running at normal speed now?" His stomach growled so he ate one of the cheeseburgers at a fast pace before devouring the other three.

"Ah now I'm full." He said satisfied with that he walked around New York seeing the people that were trying not to cry from losing their families, "Man I thought that it was only Central City." He muttered.

Wally looked to see people in need of help but then he saw a thing almost land on a person so he ran at super speeds to get the kid out of there only to be feared at being called a mutant when he ran off not knowing that someone saw him.

(Scene Shift)

Spider-Woman was swinging around helping whoever she could since Peter was resting at home from nearly dying in Magneto's attempt to destroy everyone she used her webbing as a pulley system to get people out of collapsed buildings when she saw a little kid crying about his mommy but he was on top of a building that didn't look safe so she swung up there and got him before swinging him to the survivor camp in New York where she put him down for him to run into his family.

As he hugged his family she smiled that at least one family got to stay together.

With that done she took off web swinging again.

(Scene Shift)

Virgil made it to New York and right about now he was wondering if he should've stayed in North Dakota when he saw the destruction, "Man this is messed up." He muttered as he tried to stay out of the way of others when they were getting the sick and wounded to the hospital and the others that were unharmed to a survivor camp so he walked into the alley and opened his backpack intent on changing out of his ripped clothes when he saw he had a white shirt with a lightning symbol on the front along with a white mask. "Oh great I grabbed a Halloween costume… Or part of one."

Sighing he put on the shirt before he saw a blue jacket in the trash so he threw that on as well as some gloves that he found before he heard a cry for help that's when he looked at the white mask in his backpack so he put it on and electrified the trashcan lid and flew off on it to see a drunk guy threatening two teenagers.

"Yo that's not necessary." The drunk turned towards him.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" He asked slurring each word.

Panicking Virgil thought of one word, "The name's Static and I put a shock to your system!" _Huh catchy line._

The Drunk came at him but the newly named Static electrified him to a fence before he turned to the teenagers.

"You okay?" He asked curiously.

"Get away you mutant!" One of them shouted.

Static laughed, "Mutant? Actually I think the correct term for me is Metahuman." The kids started to throw things at him, "Hey, ow! So much for gratitude." With that he took off before anyone else could show up.

(Scene Shift)

Laura was looking around New York because she knows that the disaster started here, she could feel it in her metal bones (Since Magneto could control metal that is).

But as she went looking around she walked into an alley but as she did a few guys came at her, "Look what the dog dragged in!" One of them said and they had a hungry look in their eyes.

Laura glared at them, "Just try it." She growled raising her fists.

"Ooh look she's feisty!" One of them said and that was enough for Laura to bring her claws out to scare them, "**SHIT IT'S A MUTANT!**"

"Yeah I'm a Mutant, what of it?" Growled Laura, "Now leave me alone or I'll show you how well I can use these claws!" They all ran off screaming so Laura brought her claws in but then she could hear people fighting in the next alley so she went to investigate.

(Scene Shift)

Terry was pissed that's all there was too say.

He hasn't been in New York for five minutes and already he had to stop a mugging, attempted rape, gang wars and now a kidnapping attempt, "You think that people would be more considerate to others after what happened." He growled as he punched a thug right in the face as they were holding a little girl.

"The hell are you?" One of them shouted.

"It's a mutant, it has to be!" Another said fearfully.

Terry smirked, "The name's Batman." He threw a Batarang knocking a knife out of one of their hands.

"Nice try kid but I come from Gotham, you're not the Batman!" One of them said.

"I am now!" With that Terry came in and kicked one of them in the gut before punching the last guy in the face and slamming his head into the wall, "And you're nothing."

Then he felt someone tugging on his leg and he looked down to see the little girl that he saved, "Thank you mister." She said.

Terry smiled, this is something that made all the fighting worth it "It's no problem." He started to walk away not noticing the third guy getting up with a crowbar until he came at him and Terry turned right as soon as he swung only for it to be cut in half.

Terry looked to see a girl with brown hair growling at the thug with metal claws coming from her fists as the thug backed away fearfully before screaming like a little girl.

**To Be Continued…**

** Haha they'll meet soon enough and I figured this would work. It's been a week since Ultimatum so that was enough time for them all to get there. I also made a Poll for who leads the Ultimate Avengers and right now the score is Batman: 2; Everyone else: 0**

** So please vote!**


	7. Chapter 2: The Ultimatum After Effects

**REVIEW TIME!**

**2011Gokurocks18110411: Thank you I'm sorry for the wait I was thinking deeply on how to do this.**

_**Chapter 2: The Ultimatum After effects**_

Batman looked at the girl with the claws for a few seconds wondering who the hell she was, "Thanks." He said after a few seconds.

She sheathed her claws, "No problem." She said but she looked at him in suspicion the same way that he was looking at her before the girl tugged on Batman's leg again.

"I-I want to go home." She said with tears in her eyes.

Batman sighed, "I'll get you to a survivor camp." Then he looked at the other girl, "Who are you though?"

"Laura." Batman raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"No codename?"

"I don't need one." She said crossing her arms.

"Whatever." Batman picked the girl up before activating his rocket boots, "I'm sure we'll meet again." With that he took off flying.

Batman felt like he was being watched as he put the girl down near the survivor camp to her surprise, "Aren't you coming?" She asked wanting her parents to meet him so they could thank him.

Batman looked away, "I wouldn't be welcomed let's just say that." With that he disappeared into the shadows before coming up to a rooftop.

(Scene Shift)

Wally was running as a few people were chasing him, "Jeez what's a guy got to do to get away?" He muttered before he ran up a building to escape the angry mob of civilians shouting off with the Mutant's head, "**I'M NOT A MUTANT!**" He shouted before he took off running again happy that the hat and sunglasses he was wearing were keeping his identity a secret.

As he was running he got stopped by someone in front of him wearing a trench coat and an eye patch, "Hello Mr. West."

He stopped, "Who are you?" Asked Wally eyeing the man in suspicion.

"My name is Nick Fury Ex-Director of SHIELD." The man said as he walked up, "And I have a proposition for you."

(Scene Shift)

Spider-Woman decided that since nothing was happening she should visit Peter who was resting at home by knocking on his window, "Hey Pete you in there?" Surprisingly Gwen answered, "Oh hey Gwen."

Gwen smiled knowing who Spider-Woman was from what Peter told her, "How are you doing?" She asked.

"Oh just got tired of swinging around, I don't know how Peter does this with a secret identity and I'm him for crying out loud." They both laughed, "So where is he?"

Gwen shrugged, "Aunt May said something about taking him out of New York for a bit."

Spider-Woman blinked in surprise as she crawled in, "Wait then why are you here?" She asked knowing that May adopted Gwen after her father died.

"I didn't want to leave and I told them that I would watch the house while they're gone." Gwen answered, "So how is it going being a girl?"

Spider-Woman shook her head, "It's weird being a girl with a teenage boys mind, and it's also very awkward." Gwen chuckled a bit, "Oh sure laugh at the confused spider."

"Sorry but if it was happening to someone else you would laugh as well." Spider-Woman gave Gwen that.

"Yeah but I can't believe what has happened this past week." Spider-Woman remembered all the details of Ultimatum vividly especially the death of Wolverine who she thought could never be killed.

Gwen nodded her eyes showing that she remembered seeing the waves as well, "A lot of people lost their lives." They knew that the total worldwide was 12,000,000 people that died.

Spider-Woman shook her head, "I think I'm going to web swing for a while longer."

"Okay I'll tell Peter you visited." Gwen said as Spider-Woman snuck out the window her Spider sense wasn't going off so she knew that no one was watching as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop in Queens until she got to the bridge towards the city.

(Scene Shift)

Static was on the trashcan lid going over the city seeing people cleaning up the city with the help of the Ultimate's so he decided to stay out of their way as he flew off before seeing what looked like a giant flying bat, "Only in New York." He deadpanned as he continued to fly over the city when he heard a cry for help and he saw a thug with what looked like brass knuckles but they shot sonic vibrations out.

He had a bag of money, "You cops can't catch me!" He shouted as he blew up a cop car and it was sent flying towards a group of civilians so Static interfered by shooting static electricity at it and using his powers to set it down gently, "Oh man not another damn hero." The man took aim as Static moved out of his range on the trashcan lid.

"Man I need to find a better mode of transportation." Muttered Static as he was nearly knocked off from the sudden moves he was pulling, "So who are you anyway?"

"I'm the Shocker!" Static hear of this guy all right.

"Aren't you the guy who keeps getting caught by Spider-Man?" He asked unintentionally pissing him off.

"**SHUT-UP!**" He went to shoot again but Static shot electricity at him absorbing the power from the gauntlets, "The hell did you do?!"

"I shorted you out!" With that he flew in and punched him, "What do you think of my Taser Punch?" He asked as he lay there, "Anyone call the cops?" He asked the group of people who he saved.

One of them nodded and for once he wasn't frightening anyone which he thought was a plus.

With that he took off happy that he was actually making a difference for once in his life and just last week he was the last person that would be hero material.

(Scene Shift)

Wally was following Nick Fury, "What is this proposition anyway?" He asked curiously.

"You have the powers to help people but you don't have any resources do you?" Asked Fury.

Wally chuckled nervously, "Not really."

"Hold up." He walked into one of his safe houses and came out with a red suit that had a mask attached to it, "This was supposed to go to Quicksilver but he disappeared before I could give it to him."

Wally looked at the costume, "Okay but why are you helping me?"

"Your parents and I was close Mr. West they were agents of SHIELD that retired to Central City." As Wally digested that information Fury continued, "This suit is an experimental Nano-tech that doesn't easily tear and it's coated in Kevlar as well."

Wally used his super speed to put it on and he was looking in the mirror with the mask on too, "Wow it's comfortable." He said surprised, "What's the catch?"

"Just want to make sure you don't die Mr. West." Fury said calmly.

Wally smirked, "Call me the Flash!"

**To Be Continued…**

** Okay I know that you want to read about them becoming a team but I'm going slow with this and I finally decided on the battle that brings them together but as of right now the next few chapters will be them getting used to New York and their powers and they will meet separately.**

** I'm also going to put an OC that my friend told me about that will be important and Gear will be coming in a future chapter but not in the way you're expecting. Also I bet you guys can guess who the giant Bat that Static saw was.**


End file.
